THE TЯICKSTER AND THE PRINCE
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Niou Masaharu, seorang 'trickster', yang senang 'bermain-main'. Yukimura Seiichi, seorang 'pangeran' yang diidolakan banyak gadis. NiouxYukimura.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Trickster Part One

THE TЯICKSTER AND THE PRINCE

**THE TЯICKSTER AND THE PRINCE**

Author: Kai  
Rating: G for this chapter  
Genre: General (for this chapter)  
Pairing: Bakal ada, tapi baru ketauan di chapter berikutnya  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama are not mine

**Chapter 1: Meet The **_**Trickster**_Part One

Niou Masaharu. Itu namanya. Di hari pertamanya masuk SMA, ia sudah menimbulkan kehebohan dengan melepaskan gerombolan kecoa di kelasnya, yang spontan membuatnya di black-list oleh sebagian besar guru dan anak perempuan di kelasnya. Namun sedikitpun ia tidak terlihat menyesal ketika hari pertamanya harus dihabiskan dengan berdiri di koridor. Ia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya yang heboh akibat ulahnya. Bahkan bukannya melaksanakan 'hukumannya' dengan baik, ia malah menghilang dari koridor tempat hukumannya, dan ditemukan sedang tidur siang di kantin dengan mangkok kosong bekas mi ramen di depannya. Skors 3 hari segera menyambutnya di hari berikutnya.

Yagyuu tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran anak yang seharusnya duduk di sampingnya (berdasarkan undian) itu. Ia berharap, sangat berharap hari pertamanya di SMA akan menjadi hari yang 'menyenangkan'. Dalam arti hari yang 'normal'. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru, perkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelas dan guru, lalu belajar, itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Namun yang terjadi ia malah harus membantu anak laki-laki lain mengumpulkan kecoa yang dilepaskan oleh Niou dan mengorbankan dua puluh menit dari waktu belajarnya. Yagyuu berharap ia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan anak laki-laki bernama 'Niou' itu dalam hal apapun.

Yagyuu Hiroshi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang serius dan kaku. Sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan dengan belajar, entah di sekolah, rumah ataupun tempat bimbingan belajar. Kadang, di waktu senggangnya, ia akan menemani ayahnya bermain golf, dan ia cukup menikmati kegiatannya tersebut. Karenanya tidak heran kalau ia meraih nilai tertinggi ketiga di sekolahnya.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati anak seperti Niou di kelasnya, 'tipe' seperti itu bukan tipe yang jarang ada. Namun ini pertama kalinya seseorang melakukan hal seketerlaluan itu di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan Yagyuu bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah berharap untuk punya urusan dengannya.

Tapi rupanyanya nasib tidak berpihak padanya. Setelah masa skorsnya selesai, Niou mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelasnya— dengan diikuti pandangan sinis para guru dan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun bukannya merasa bersalah, ia malah cengengesan sendiri dan mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon seperti "udah ah jangan ngeliatin terus, capek yah jadi orang terkenal" atau sejenisnya. Yagyuu benar-benar menyesali nasib sialnya harus mendapatkan Niou sebagai orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hoi, Yagyuu Hiroshi," bisik Niou pada Yagyuu di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Yagyuu tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, di mana guru tengah menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika yang rumit.

"Yagyu! Yagyuu Hiroshi" Niou mulai memain-mainkan nada bicaranya, membuat Yagyuu makin terganggu, namun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hiro-chan! Kamu marah sama Masa-chan, ya? Masa-chan jadi sedih, nih" panggil Niou makin menjadi-jadi. Urat marah mulai muncul dari pelipis Yagyuu dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Niou dan berteriak: "Jangan panggil aku Hiro-chan!! Hanya ibuku yang boleh memanggilku begitu. Cukup panggil aku Yagyuu!"

Spontan seluruh teman sekelasnya beserta guru menoleh ke arah Yagyuu. "Yagyuu-kun, Niou-kun, rupanya kalian asyik mengobrol selama sensei menjelaskan di depan, ya?" sang sensei tersenyum berbahaya dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ti, tidak, sensei, Niou-kun yang—"

"Saya tidak peduli, kalau kalian tidak memperhatikan, lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelas ini. SEKARANG!"

Tanpa komando kedua, Yagyuu dan Niou segera keluar dari kelasnya. "Ha guru yang galak sekali, mengerikan . Ngga ikut pelajaran dia juga ngga rugi, kok. Iya 'kan, '_anak yang dipanggil Hiro-chan oleh ibunya'_?" goda Niou sambil tersenyum usil ke arah Yagyuu. Yagyuu menatap Niou dengan pandangan kesal. "Hentikan itu. Niou-kun, kau mulai membuatku kesal. Tolong jangan dekat-dekat atau sok akrab denganku. Aku paling benci tipe orang sepertimu."

Niou tertegun. Yagyuu jadi sedikit tidak enak. Sepertinya kata-katanya terlalu kasar.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yagyuu menyesal bahwa sedetik yang lalu ia sempat merasa bersalah (walau hanya sedikit) pada Niou. Niou nyengir lebar-lebar dan memeluk Yagyuu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaaaan??" jerit Yagyuu histeris. Niou melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum usil, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kamu lucu banget, yah, Yagyuu. Kupikir kamu anak yang ngebosenin kaya' kutu buku, tapi rupanya kamu itu lucu juga, ya!" kata Niou disela tawanya. Yagyuu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi!" teriaknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Niou, yang masih cengengesan. "Hei, Yagyuu! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan!" jawab Yagyuu tanpa menoleh.

Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sih? Tidak adakah pikiran selain untuk mengganggu orang? Tidak terpikir sedikit sajakah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna? Yagyuu menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri selama membolak-balik buku matematikanya di perpustakaan. Lihat, sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bukunya!

"Wah kamu rajin sekali, Yagyuu, kenapa kamu nggak mempergunakan waktu bebas yang jarang ini untuk bersenang-senang, gitu?"

Suara itu berbisik pada telinga kiri Yagyuu, dan terdengar seperti suara maut dari neraka.

"Kamu!"

"Sttt, ini di perpustakaan, kalau kamu ribut lagi, nanti bisa-bisa kamu diusir untuk yang kedua kali hari ini. Calm down, man!" Niou nyengir dan duduk di bangku tepat bersebrangan dengan Yagyuu.

Urat marah Yagyuu mulai bermunculan. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Tenang, Hiroshi, tenang. Kamu tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya._

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus mengajakku dalam mencari masalah," gerutu Yagyuu.

"Hei, aku ngga bermaksud buruk! Aku hanya ingin meminjam bukumu karena aku ngga bawa buku pelajarannya tadi, tapi kamu aja yang ngga peduli padaku."

Yagyuu terdiam. Jadi itu salahnya? Tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bawa buku pelajaran saat seharusnya ia bawa? Bukan salah Yagyuu kalau ia tidak mau meminjamkan bukunya. Well, walaupun tadi ia belum tahu niat Niou tersebut.

Yagyuu menutup bukunya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yagyuu berbisik pada Niou.

"Hmm? Aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak berbicara denganmu?" Niou nyengir.

Yagyuu terdiam. "Terserah kamulah," gerutunya, dan kembali pada bukunya.

"Haha, iya, iya, aku ngerti, jangan ngambek donk, Hiro-chan, aku Cuma becanda. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan? Tipeku? Kamu naksir padaku, ya?"

Yagyuu mendelik marah pada Niou, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menarik nafas. Setelah tenang, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali menggangguku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Cewek yang manis, atau semacamnya? Apa karena aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Niou tertegun, tetapi hanya sebentar hingga senyum usil kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Karena… aku… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, Yagyuu…"

"…"

"….Jawab dengan serius atau aku benar-benar akan menjauhimu (meskipun sepertinya ngga ngaruh)."

Niou tertawa kecil. "Haha, becanda. Yupz, mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena kamu duduk di sebelahku. Tapi ada satu alasan lain yang membuatku sangat tertarik padamu."

Yagyuu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa?"

Niou bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kacamata Yagyuu, "Hei, kacamataku—" lalu memakainya. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya dengan model rambut yang seperti Yagyuu, lalu duduk kembali dan tersenyum manis. Yagyuu tertegun. "Kamu jadi sama sekali ngga ngerasa, ya, Yagyuu. Kalau diperhatikan, kita ini memiliki wajah yang mirip, lho. Mungkin ngga terlalu mirip banget, tapi karena kita sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang khas, seperti kacamata ini atau rambutku, kita bisa terlihat sangat mirip kalau bertukar satu sama lain."

Yagyuu mengakui kalau hal itu benar. Niou yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini terlihat mirip, mungkin karena tersamar dengan kacamata itu, tapi ia benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari hal ini?

Atau lebih tepatnya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa menyadarinya?"

Niou tersenyum dengan senyum yang menyerupai Yagyuu. Yagyuu benar-benar merasa duduk di depan cermin.

"Ini hobiku," tuturnya, "sejak dulu aku punya kebiasaan dapat mengamati karakterisasi orang lain. Kemudian, aku mencoba untuk mengikuti karakterisasi mereka. Itu pada awalnya, sampai-sampai teman SD-ku pernah berpikir kalau aku ini berkepribadian ganda (dan sepertinya Niou memang sengaja untuk membuat ia berpikir seperti itu). Lalu aku berpikir untuk iseng-iseng mengubah penampilanku dengan orang yang ingin kutiru, dan tanpa kusangka sebagian besar berhasil. Yaah, tidak semua orang bisa kutiru, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki beberapa kemiripan fisik denganku. Yang paling mudah adalah meniru orang berkacamata. Lama-lama, aku berpikir kalau hal itu menarik, dan sejak itu aku selalu memperhatikan orang-orang dengan seksama, siapa yang kira-kira bisa kutiru."

Yagyuu benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau orang ini benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan hal serius untuk masa depannya. "Apa keuntunganmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Ke-se-nang-an, Yagyuu. Kamu tidak mengerti rasanya. Ah, bukan, kamu _belum_ mengerti rasanya," Niou menyeringai usil. Yagyuu merasakan aura tidak enak.

"Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihatmu. Saat aku memperhatikanmu dengan seksama, ternyata seluk beluk wajahmu dan perawakanmu benar-benar mirip denganku, dan aku bisa menirumu dengan mudah tanpa perlu 'riasan' ekstra. Kamu adalah orang pertama yang begitu mirip denganku dari segi fisik, Yagyuu. Bahkan keluargaku saja tidak ada yang begitu mirip denganku."

Yagyuu terkesima. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Well, kacamata dan model rambut Yagyuu memang cukup umum, tapi wajah itu… Oh. My. God. Yagyuu merasa kepalanya pusing.

Yagyuu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kacamatanya kembali dengan paksa, dan memakainya. "Kalaupun itu benar, itu tidak ada urusannya denganku."

"Ah, hei, Yagyuu, tunggu!" Niou menarik tangan Yagyuu dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin mencobanya?" bisik Niou. "Menjadi orang lain yang sangat berbeda denganmu… itu hal yang sedikitpun tidak membosankan, jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan rumus-rumus membingungkan dalam buku teksmu. Aku tahu orang sepertimu, Yagyuu. Kau memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau adalah 'Yagyuu Hiroshi'. Tapi dengan mencoba menjadi 'Niou Masaharu' untuk beberapa saat, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Karena, well, Niou Masaharu memang selalu melakukan hal yang disukainya."

Yagyuu menepis tangan Niou. "Konyol sekali. Jangan samakan aku dengan orang sepertimu."

Niou tetap tersenyum. "Hmm, sayang sekali, ya. Ternyata kamu itu orang yang pengecut, Yagyuu. Aku menilaimu terlalu tinggi. Ya sudah, pergi sana, kembali ke buku rumusmu dan kamus tebalmu! Dasar kutu buku yang membosankan"

Yagyuu menatap Niou tajam-tajam. "Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baiklah, apa sih susahnya jadi orang sepertimu?? Cukup bersikap seperti orang gila tidak berpendidikan, itu cukup untuk menjadi sepertimu!"

Senyum Niou melebar. "Jadi kamu mau menerima tantanganku? Bertukar selama sehari di sekolah, besok?"

"Apapun itu, aku tidak takut, Niou Masaharu-kun."

Niou menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang orang yang menarik Yagyuu. Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah pulang nanti," Niou bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi. "Ah, kamu tahu, Yagyuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Di sekolahku dulu, orang-orang menyebutku _Trickster_. Itu karena mereka bilang, aku seperti bisa membaca pikiran mereka. Yah, selain karena aku sering usil dan meniru orang lain, sih…" Niou menyeringai untuk terakhir kalinya, dan meninggalkan Yagyuu sendiri di perpustakaan.

Yagyuu tertegun. Tunggu, jangan-jangan, semua reaksinya sudah diperkirakan olehnya, hingga akhirnya ia setuju dengan akal bulusnya?

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Yagyuu_. Trickster_, ya? Mungkin berurusan dengannya tidak akan seburuk dugaannya selama ini. Rupanya ia telah berurusan dengan _Trickster _ yang tidak mudah ditangani.

Yagyuu merasa, entah kenapa, mulai hari itu, hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

_To Be Continued_

Yow, ini fic lama (da berbulan2 yang lalu) yang kubuat atas request seraphinkaegan. Ah, aku ngga lupa kok pairing requestmu, karena chapter ini benar-benar baru permulaan. Btw minna, maap karena sepertinya fic ini akan panjang -- tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk update sesering mungkin. Tolong komen, ya, biar aku tau mana yang bagus dan ngga bagus. Jangan malu-malu mem-fire, karena aku sendiri juga ngerasa masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Berharap chapter berikutnya akan jauh lebih baik.

Ok, see u!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Trickster Part Two

THE TЯICKSTER AND THE PRINCE

**THE T****Я****ICKSTER AND THE PRINCE**

Author: Kai  
Rating: G for this chapter  
Genre: General (for this chapter)  
Pairing: Bakal ada, tapi baru ketauan di chapter berikutnya  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama are not mine

Chapter 2 nih. Ya ampun, gw ga nyangka bakal nulis chapter 2nya, soalnya gw da lupa ceritanya ;; bis ide ni fic kubuat berbulan2 yg lalu, and uda agak lupa… ;;digantung;;

Btw, untuk keterangan biar ngga bingung, 'Yagyuu' maksudnya adalah Niou yang sedang menyamar jadi Yagyuu, and 'Niou' maksudnya Yagyuu yang sedang menyamar sebagai Niou. Pake tanda ''.

And thanks buat para reviewers! (istilah yang aneh…) aku melanjutkan fic ini karena kalian, jadi keep review, ok? ;;maksa;; XD

**Chapter 2: Meet The **_**Trickster **_Part Two

Niou tidak menyangka 'pertukaran' itu akan berjalan seperti itu. Bukan, bukan karena akting Yagyuu sebagai 'Niou Masaharu' payah. Justru sikap Yagyuu pada hari itu benar-benar seperti seorang 'Niou'.

Pertukaran dilakukan pagi-pagi sekali di atap sekolah. Niou membawa 'peralatan menyamarnya' dan mengubah mereka berdua hingga mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti satu dengan yang lainnya. Niou bisa melihat dari ekspresi Yagyuu kalau ia cukup terkesima memandang wajah 'Niou' saat melihat ke dalam cermin. Bukan hanya Yagyuu, Niou juga merasakan sesuatu yang, entah kenapa, cukup mendebarkan, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini.

Niou bisa memerankan 'Yagyuu' dengan baik karena ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini, karena itu ia kagum pada Yagyuu yang bisa memerankan 'Niou' dengan baik, padahal ini pertama kali untuknya. Caranya berbicara, tersenyum, dan sikapnya yang sembarang benar-benar terlihat seperti 'Niou Masaharu', tidak terlihat over acting sedikitpun.

Mungkin, Niou bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin juga itulah 'Yagyuu Hiroshi' yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ia ia ingin bersikap bebas, lepas, tanpa memikirkan hal-hal seperti 'moral', atau baik buruknya sesuatu. Dan Niou baru saja melepaskan sisi lain dalam diri Yagyuu tersebut. Heh, rupanya, kau juga seorang _trickster_, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya, yaa?

"Naa, Yagyuu...," Niou tersadar dari lamunannya, mendengar 'nama'nya disebut.

"Niou-kun. Ada apa?" jawabnya, merasa aneh bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi pastinya, Yagyuu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jam pelajaran terakhir... kita bolos saja, yuk!" katanya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. 'Yagyuu' terdiam, sambil memandang sekeliling, dan ia tahu kalau teman-teman sekelas yang duduk di dekat mereka mendengar kata-kata 'Niou' tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Niou-kun? Jangan bodoh. Jangan mengajakku melakukan hal seperti itu, ajak saja orang lain," jawab 'Yagyuu' dengan wajah dingin, seperti Yagyuu biasanya. 'Niou' terkikik.

"Ayolah... Kamu ngga cape belajar terus? Aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini..."

'Yagyuu' menghela nafas. Rupanya, ia seperti ini, yah? Hehe, menarik. Ia baru tahu kalau dirinya begitu menyebalkan, tapi anehnya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit senang. Ia ingin menerima ajakan 'Niou', tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? Jawaban yang cocok sebagai 'Yagyuu'...

Lagi-lagi, 'Yagyuu' menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi. Kau mengerti, 'NIOU-KUN'?" 'Yagyuu' mengucapkan namanya dengan penekanan yang tegas, namun di bibirnya terbesit sebuah senyuman kecil.

'Niou' membalas senyumnya. "Hey," bisiknya, "'Yagyuu' tidak akan menjawab begitu, Niou-kun."

'Yagyuu' menatap 'Niou' dengan tajam, dan tersenyum menyindir, "dan kau, sebagai seorang kutu buku yang polos, sangat baik berakting sebagai 'Niou', Yagyuu..." balasnya, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. 'Niou' tertawa lagi.

"Kurasa kau benar,"jawabnya.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bolos jam pelajaran terakhir dan mengendap-endap keluar dari sekolah. Tetap sebagai 'Niou' dan 'Yagyuu', mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat, yang, tidak pernah Yagyuu datangi sebelumnya, game centre, ice skating, dan tempat permainan lainnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah mulai malam. Kalau bukan karena 'Yagyuu' yang membujuk 'Niou' pulang, mungkin mereka baru akan pulang tengah malam.

"Nah, Yagyuu, kau sudah puas?" tanya Niou dengan senyum mengejek, setelah mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Wajah Yagyuu memerah. "Sebagai orang yang tadinya melakukan hal ini dengan terpaksa, kau kelihatan begitu menikmatinya, ya, Yagyuu…?"

Yagyuu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Niou. "Aku mengaku kalah," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Bukankah hari ini kau sudah memerankan 'Niou Masaharu' dengan sangat baik? Kurasa kau tidak kalah sedikitpun—"

"Bukan soal itu," potong Yagyuu. "Soal… yang kukatakan sebelumnya… tentang betapa konyolnya melakukan hal seperti ini...," wajah Yagyuu makin memerah, "…aku tarik kembali ucapanku itu."

Niou tertegun, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Oh, soal itu. Hmm, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ternyata menyenangkan melakukan hal 'konyol' seperti ini? Begitu?"

Yagyuu terdiam cukup lama, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, masih dengan wajah merah. Niou tertawa lagi.

"A… apanya yang lucu??"

"Tidak… hanya saja… wajahmu itu… merah sekali, Yagyuu…," jawab Niou disela tawanya.

"…Tapi," lanjutnya, "hari ini juga adalah hari yang unik dan menyenangkan bagiku. Jadi kita sama." Niou tersenyum ramah.

Yagyuu membalas senyumnya. "Dasar _trickster_. Aku memang… tidak akan bisa menang darimu, ya?"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sejak hari itu, Niou dan Yagyuu menjadi akrab. Mereka sering terlihat bersama-sama, dan tentu saja membuat anak-anak di kelas mereka heran, apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua? Bahkan ada yang pernah iseng bertanya pada Yagyuu, dan Yagyuu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "ra-ha-si-a..."

Dan mereka mengulangi 'pertukaran' mereka tidak hanya sekali. Sepertinya, Yagyuu benar-benar sudah memasuki dunia Niou Masaharu. Sungguh ironis, mengingat tekadnya dahulu untuk tidak akan pernah berurusan dengannya.

Tapi… Yagyuu tersenyum, sesungguhnya, sekarang, ia bersyukur telah mengenal seorang 'Niou'. Kalau tidak, hidupnya pasti akan tetap membosankan seperti dulu. Dan ia menikmati hidupnya yang ia lalui bersama seorang sahabat bernama Niou Masaharu.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Naa, Yagyuu…?" Niou meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, menoleh dengan malas-malasan pada Yagyuu yang sedang serius membaca buku di sampingnya.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, dan hanya sedikit anak yang berada di dalam kelas. Kebanyakan mereka pergi ke kantin atau makan bentou di luar kelas. Memang, SMA Rikkai memiliki taman yang luas dan indah, dan karena masih musim semi, para pelajarnya suka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memandangi guguran bunga Sakura berwarna pink yang berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Tapi Niou tidak terlalu suka melakukan hal itu, karena ia pikir itu membosankan, dan karena Yagyuu sering bersamanya belakangan ini, ia juga jarang melakukan hal tersebut. Baginya, memandangi pohon Sakura dari jendela kelasnya sudah cukup baginya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Yagyuu sekenanya, masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub apa?"

Yagyuu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh pada Niou. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ikut klub apapun. Kegiatanku di luar sekolah sudah cukup banyak, aku tidak ingin menambah kesibukanku lagi."

"Eeh… memangnya kamu sibuk ngapain aja sih?" protes Niou, memain-mankan ekor rambutnya. "Les tambahan 4 kali seminggu, les piano dua kali seminggu, dan club golf bersama ayahku pada akhir minggu. Belum lagi jalan-jalan bersamamu sepulang sekolah."

"Jadi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah bersamaku juga masuk dalam jadwalmu?" goda Niou. Wajah Yagyuu memerah. "Bu—bukan begitu! Aah, terserahlah, yang jelas aku tidak minat mengikuti klub manapun di sekolah."

Niou tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, hingga ia berhadapan tepat di depan Yagyuu. "kalau begitu masuk klub tenis bersamaku, yuk?"

Yagyuu tertegun. "…tenis?"

"Yup, tenis. Begini-begini, aku juara tenis antar daerah waktu SMP, lho. Main tenis sangat menyenangkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menyamar. Ayolah, kau pasti suka!" mata Niou berbinar-binar, dan nada suara yang terdengar sangat ceria. Yagyuu terkesima, melihat ekspresi yang selama ini belum pernah ditunjukkan oleh Niou.

…Teniskah?

"…Tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Yagyuu… ayolah…"

"Tidak."

Niou menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di kursinya. "Yah, seperti biasanya, bujukan seperti itu tidak akan mempan padamu."

Yagyuu tersenyum. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu."

"…Yagyuu, apa mata pelajaran favoritmu?"

Yagyuu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Haa?"

"Aku tanya apa mata pelajaran favoritmu," ulang Niou, tapi dengan senyum aneh di bibirnya. Yagyuu merasakan firasat buruk.

"…Biologi, kurasa. Ada apa memangnya?"

Senyum Niou makin melebar. "Oke, sudah diputuskan. Dalam tes biologi berikutnya, kalau nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu, maka kau akan masuk klub tenis bersamaku. Tapi kalau nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku, maka aku akan berhenti membujukmu. Deal?"

"A… Apa itu? Itu benar-benar keputusan sepihak—"

"Oh, jadi kau takut kalah dariku? Kau tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan dalam mata pelajaran favoritmu?" Niou tertawa mengejek. Yagyuu merasa darahnya mendidih. "Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya heran, bisa-bisanya orang yang selalu tidur dalam pelajaran Biologi mengatakan itu padaku…" balas Yagyuu dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar.

"Oh, jadi kau setuju? Baiklah, besok tes biologi, kita liha siapa yang menang!" Niou bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Yagyuu menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yagyuu heran. Apakah perdebatan mereka sampai disitu saja?

Niou menoleh dengan senyum yang sangat, sangat mencurigakan. "Ra-ha-si-a….," jawabnya, dan ngeloyor pergi ke luar kelas.

Yagyuu terdiam dan menyadari.

Ah, rupanya aku kena lagi. dasar_ trickster_.

Dan ia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**To Be Continued**

Mugyaaaaaaa!! Bersambung! Gw tdinya mw nyelesain bagian Niou dalam 2 chapter, tap ternyata kepanjangan ;; jadinya mungkin bagian Niou bakal kutulis 3 chapter… gomen!! Tolong kritik, saran ato ide kamu tentang fic ini yah!! Thank you da baca and Review please…


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Trickster Part Three

**THE T****Я****ICKSTER AND THE PRINCE**

Author: Kai  
Rating: G for this chapter  
Genre: General (for this chapter)  
Pairing: Bakal ada, tapi baru ketauan di chapter berikutnya (kali ini bener dhe! Suer!)  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama bukan milik saia

Chapter 3, akhirnya! ;;joged;; ga banyak cing-cong dhe, selamat menikmati!

**Chapter 3: Meet The **_**Trickster **_Part Three

Yagyuu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Niou-kun. Pagi ini ia datang ke sekolah dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, dan dengan ekspresi yakin ia mengatakan pada Yagyuu bahwa ia pasti akan mengajak Yagyuu bergabung dalam klub tenis.

Yagyuu tidak yakin kalau Niou sudah belajar. Dia belajar semalaman dan hampir tidak tidur, dan ia yakin kalau Niou tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya,_ kecuali_ ia menggunakan cara yang tidak biasa. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Yagyuu tidak boleh lupa kalau yang ia hadapi adalah seorang _trickster,_ dan ia harus siap melihat apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin kesannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak ada kata terlalu berlebihan untuk Niou Masaharu.Yagyuu sudah tahu pasti hal itu.

"Niou-kun," panggil Yagyuu sebelum tes dimulai, "apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Niou tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan. Perasaan Yagyuu tidak enak. "lihat saja nanti," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! YANAGI PEMBOHOOOOOONG!!" Niou berteriak dengan penuh putus asa setelah tes selesai. Yagyuu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Niou-kun?" tanyanya heran, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Niou menatap Yagyuu dengan tatapan depresi, lalu menghela nafas. "Percuma… aku gaga—" ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdiam, dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, iya, benar juga. Tidak, ini semua belum selesai!" setelah itu, melesat begitu saja keluar dari kelas.

"…Haaah?" Yagyuu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Ia menghela nafas. Benar-benar deh. Ia tak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Niou Masaharu.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Eh? Niou-kun?"

Itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yagyuu ketika esok harinya, gurunya memberitahu bahwa Niou tidak akan masuk selama lima hari karena skors. Teman-teman sekelas hanya merasa itu hal yang biasa, begitu juga dengan Yagyuu, tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang aneh. Setelah mereka berteman, Niou selalu membicarakan ide-ide gilanya pada Yagyuu, dan tidak jarang Yagyuu membantu keusilannya. Selalu, kecuali—

Soal tes itu.

Yagyuu makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa lagi yang telah dilakukan Niou-kun hingga ia diskors? Dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya? Dan lagi, sikap Niou yang mencurigakan belakangan ini…

Ia ingin tahu. Tidak, ia HARUS tahu.

Karena itu, saat jam istirahat ia menuju ruang guru dan menanyakan pada wali kelasnya, apa yang telah dilakukan Niou hingga ia diskors lagi. Tapi sang guru benar-benar kelas kepala, ia bersikeras tutup mulut, walaupun Yagyuu berusaha sebisanya untuk mengorek keterangan darinya. Akhirnya, ia menyerah. Mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya langsung pada Niou saat ia masuk lima hari lagi.

Tapi rupanya Yagyuu tidak perlu menunggu selama itu. Saat ia keluar dari ruang guru, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tidak kenal siapa dia. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, matanya sipit dan senyum ramah tidak lepas dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia kelas satu seperti dirinya, dilihat dari emblem di kerahnya.

"Tadi aku juga ada di ruang guru saat kau bertanya pada Yoshihara-sensei soal Niou Masaharu. Apakah kamu Yagyuu Hiroshi?" itu hal yang dikatakannya. Yagyuu tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan heran.

Senyum laki-laki itu melebar setelah anggukan Yagyuu, dan kemudian ia tertawa. Yagyuu makin tidak mengerti. "Maaf, apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

Lak-laki itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh pada Yagyuu. "Aah, maaf, maaf, aku sudah tidak sopan. Namaku Yanagi Renji, kau bisa memanggilku Renji."

Yagyuu hanya mengeluarkan "oh," menunggu kata-kata Yanagi berikutnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Yanagi, "Aku tahu kenapa Masaharu di skors."

Yagyuu terdiam. "Eh?"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Masa-chan!! Jangan cuma tidur-tiduran saja! Ayo bangun, bantu mamamu siapkan makan malam!"

"Malaaas… itu kan kerjaan cewek. Suruh aja si Kou…"

"Kou juga anak cowok! Lagian dia sedang mengerjakan prnya. Sementara kamu, lagi-lagi diskors. Dasar. Lebih serius sedikit dong di sekolah. Musti berapa kali diskors sih kamu baru mengerti?"

"Aah!! Cerewet…"

"Begitu kata-katamu pada mamamu?? Kau tidak tahu akibatnya kalau membangkang pada orang tua, ya, Ma—sa—chan…"

"…"

"GYAAAAAAAA!! AMPUN MAMA!!"

"…Ano…"

Niou dan ibunya yang sedang 'asyik membagi kasih sayang ibu-anak'-nya terhenti saat mendengar suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Mereka menoleh berbarengan, dan di depan pintu kamar Niou sudah berdiri sosok Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Ya… Yagyuu?? Apa yang kau lakukan disini??"

"Ara? Dia temanmu, Masa-chan? Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kalau kau punya teman yang kawaii sepert ini…"

Yagyuu mengerutkan keningnya. _Ka-kawaii?? Ini pertama kalinya aku dibilang begitu… kecuali oleh ibuku._

"Aah, ano, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi tadi kata anak yang d bawah, aku disuruh langsung masuk ke sini…"

"Aah, si Kou sialan itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Masa-chan! Kou jauh lebih menurut dari pada kamu!! Jyaa, Temannya Masa-chan, siapa namamu?" ibu Niou menghampiri Yagyuu dan tersenyum manis. Yagyuu merasakan firasat aneh. Perasaan yang sangat familiar…

"Aah, Yagyuu Hiroshi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," jawab Yagyuu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Uwaah, sopan sekali. Masa-chan, kau harus belajar dari temanmu ini!"

Niou bersungut-sungut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Iya-iya, terserah. Sekarang mama keluar dulu, aku ada urusan dengannya," Niou mendorong ibunya untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. "Mou, Masa-chan… iya, iya, mama tahu, jangan kasar begitu dong…"

"Aah, tunggu! Ini, tadi aku beli sedikit oleh-oleh di jalan… cake coklat, semoga kalian suka," Yagyuu menyerahkan bungkusan ke ibu Niou sambil tersenyum ramah. "Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot, ya ampun! Kamu bisa saja menarik hatiku, Hiro-chan!" _Ugh, Hiro-chan? Aku sudah dapat nama panggilan? _"Terima kasih, yah. Kalau begitu tante akan segera kembali dan menghidangkan ini, tunggu tante kembali, ya!" Dan setelah itu, ia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Humm… '_mama_', yaa, Niou-kun?" goda Yagyuu.

"Aah, sial kau. Kalau aku tidak memanggilnya begitu, hal mengerikan bisa terjadi. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Hoo… begitu. Entah kenapa, rasanya aura mamamu itu mirip denganmu, ya…"

"Oi, oi, aku sedang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini!" protes Niou sambil kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyuruh Yagyuu duduk di sampingnya dengan isyarat tangan. Yagyuu menurut dan duduk dengan sikap sempurna, sebagaimana biasa ia lakukan.

"Soal tes biologi," jawabnya, "dan soal alasanmu diskors. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari teman SMPmu yang bernama Yanagi Renji-kun."

Niou terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian bersikap biasa lagi. "Si brengsek Yanagi itu! Bisa-bisanya ia bercerita padamu tanpa beban, padahal semua itu salahnya!" gerutunya.

"Kurasa itu salahmu sendiri, Niou-kun. Membuat contekan sama sekali bukan ide bagus, apa lagi hanya menulis bagian kecil dari bab dengan berdasarkan persentase soal yang keluar. Hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada, tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu, Yagyuu, tebakan Yanagi waktu SMP selalu tepat! Ia selalu bisa memperhitungkan soal tentang apa saja yang akan keluar dalam ujian manapun! Itu sudah terbukti, kok, aku sering mendapat nilai 90-sekian berkat perhitungan persentase-nya."

Yagyuu menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kali ini kau gagal? Apa hal itu hanya berlaku di SMP? Mungkin kemampuannya menghilang saat memasuki SMA?" tanya Yagyuu dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

"Bukan begitu!! Si brengsek itu sengaja memberi kemungkinan yang salah!"

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung memberi kesimpulan begitu?"

"Soalnya TIDAK ADA SATU PUN SOAL YANG MASUK dari kemungkinan yang ia beritahukan padaku!! Kalau bukan sengaja apa lagi coba?"

Yagyuu tertawa. "Iya juga sih. Yanagi-kun juga mengatakan padaku kalau ia sengaja memberi kemungkinan yang sebaliknya."

"Ja-jadi si brengsek itu bilang begitu padamu? Yangai sialaaaan!! Gara-gara dia aku jadi diskors!" teriak Niou dengan geram.

Yagyuu menghentikan tawanya, dan wajahnya mulai serius. "Tentu saja tidak, Niou-kun. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang sepertimu yang selalu menganggap enteng segalanya. Lagipula bukan ia yang menyuruhmu mengendap-endap ke ruang guru tengah malam untuk menukar lembar jawabannya kan? Itu inisiatifmu sendiri, dan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya sendiri. Aku sudah salah menilaimu, Niou-kun. Kupikir kau hanya berbuat iseng sewajarnya saja, tapi melakukan hal seperti itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Masih untung pihak sekolah tidak membesar-besarkannya dan hanya menskors-mu selama lima hari. Kemungkinan terburuk kau bisa dikeluarkan, tahu!" otot wajah Yagyuu menegang, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "…Aku kecewa padamu, Niou-kun."

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin membuka mulutnya. Tapi kemudian Niou berbisik, "aku tahu kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kalau hal ini sangat buruk. Meskipun aku suka melakukan berbagai keisengan, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tahu kalau aku juga bisa dikeluarkan. Aku juga merasa… takut, takut waktu melakukannya." Wajah Niou tertunduk hingga poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya. Yagyuu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap melakukan hal seperti itu? Meski tahu resikonya? Mungkin kita belum lama saling mengenal, tapi aku tahu, kamu tidak pernah melakukan keisengan yang beresiko tinggi seperti ini…"

Niou menoleh ke Yagyuu dan menatap Yagyuu dengan wajah serius. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya sama sekali! Tidak ada cara lain kecuali cara itu! Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan memenangkan pertaruhan ini…" suara Niou meninggi, terdengar ada sedikit emosi. Yagyuu agak terkejut karena baginya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Niou seperti ini.

"Sepenting itukah bagimu memenangkan sebuah pertaruhan? Sepenting itukah arti sebuah 'game' untukmu?"

"Bukan karena pertaruhannya. Bukan karena game. Tapi karena kalau aku menang, kita bisa bermain tenis bersama-sama, kan??"

Ucapan terakhir Niou benar-benar membuat Yagyuu terkejut. "Jadi… hanya karena kau ingin aku masuk klub tenis bersamamu, kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu? Kenapa?"

Wajah Niou memerah. Yagyuu benar-benar merasa heran. Ia tidak menyangka… akan melihat ekspresi seperti ini dari seorang _trickster_.

"Tentu saja bagiku ini penting. Kamu adalah… teman pertamaku yang mau dekat denganku, Yagyuu. Aku terbiasa mengendalikan orang. Aku terbiasa meniru orang, dan mempermainkan orang. Sebelumnya, bagiku, 'teman' itu hanya 'permainan'. Tapi…" Niou menarik nafas, "…Kamu orang pertama yang membuatku senang mempunyai seorang 'teman'. Kamu orang pertama yang tidak bisa kukendalikan, kecuali ibu dan adik brengsek itu, tentunya, dan kamu orang pertama… yang membuatku merasa dikendalikan…"

Yagyuu tertegun. "Kamu merasa aku mengendalikanmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi sikapmu yang tidak bisa diprediksi… dan selalu membuatku penasaran. Kamu tidak bisa kukendalikan seperti 'teman' yang lain. Tanpa sadar, aku merasa senang berteman denganmu, dan aku ingin punya waktu denganmu lebih lama… dan kupikir, pasti akan menyenangkan, kalau bisa bermain tenis denganmu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Wajah Niou sudah benar-benar memerah, dan ia berusaha tidak memandang mata Yagyuuu karena terlalu malu. "…sial, padahal kalau aku menang taruhan ini, aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini…"

Yagyuu tersenyum. "Jadi itu yang kau rasakan selama ini, ya. Benar-benar sebaliknya, aku merasa bahwa aku-lah yang selama ini kau kendalikan, _trickster_. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Yah, itu juga sia-sia kan? Toh aku kalah, jadi sesuai janji, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Niou kembali menggunakan bahasanya yang biasa dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Yagyuu tersenyum dan menatap Niou. "Ya, kau tidak perlu membujukku lagi. Karena aku akan masuk klub tenis bersamamu."

Niou terkejut dan bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurnya, terduduk di samping Yagyuu. "Eeh? Tapi—"

"Dan aku juga akan berhenti les pianoku. Tadinya aku hanya ikut untuk mengisi waktu kosongku, dan kurasa sekarang aku sudah tidak akan punya waktu kosong lagi. Lagipula," Yagyuu mengubah cara duduknya menjadi lebih santai, membuka kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi tempat tidur Niou, "aku tidak terlalu berbakat dalam piano."

"Yagyuu… kau serius?"

"Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih sering bersama, kan?"

Niou tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Dan… maaf."

Yagyuu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang bodoh. Padahal, aku juga… sangat senang berteman denganmu, Niou-kun."

"Aah…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Niou.

"Jya!! Maaf menunggu lama! Aku lupa kalau tadi aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, ohohohoho! Hiro-chan, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di sini saja? Kamu belum makan kan?" tiba-tiba ibu Niou membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja, mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sedang mengobrol serius tersebut. "Eh? Ah, tidak usah, tante, nanti merepotkan," tolak Yagyuu sopan.

"Tidak, Hiro-chan, kamu harus mau. Sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf juga, soalnya ternyata pada saat tante sedang sibuk mengurus masakan yang hampir gosong, kue yang kau bawa dihabiskan oleh Kou-chan, ahahahaha! Jadi kau harus mau makan malam di sini, oke?" ujar ibu Niou dengan senyum manis, tapi entah kenapa, Yagyuu merasa ada aura _kau-harus-mau-kalau-tidak-ingin-terjadi-sesuatu-padamu_. "A, aah, baiklah tante…" jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa. _Aku tahu sekarang dari mana kamu mendapat sifat trickster itu, Niou-kun._

"Eeeh?? Kou ngabisin kuenya? Bocah sialan itu!!" Niou segera bangun dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak lama terdengar suara gradak-gruduk— sepertinya suara Niou menuruni tangga.

"Dasar anak itu, benar-benar serampangan! Jya, Hiro-chan, ayo kita turun," ajak ibu Niou ramah. Yagyuu mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Nee, Hiro-chan," ibu Niou tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

Ia menoleh ke arah Yagyuu dan tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat tulus, tanpa aura aneh seperti sebelumnya, "Ini pertama kalinya ada teman sekolah Masa-chan yagn datang main ke sini. Terima kasih, ya, sudah mau berteman dengan Masa-chan."

Yagyuu terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali "ah…", dan ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ibu Niou memberinya isyarat untuk mempercepat langkahnya, sebelum dua anaknya di lantai bawah melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan masakannya yang tercinta.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Nee, Masa-chan," kata ibu Niou sambil membereskan piring bekas makan malam setelah Yagyuu pergi, "Lagi-lagi, kau pakai akal bulusmu itu untuk membuat orang tunduk padamu, ya? Dasar, padahal dia anak yang manis…"

Niou tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang dibacanya. "Pasti mama nguping, ya. Yah… gitu deh…," Niou membalik majalahnya, "dan hasilnya lebih dari yang kutargetkan."

Ibu Niou menghela nafas. "Huuh… kenapa aku bisa punya anak nakal seperti kamu ya? Coba aku punya anak manis kaya' Hiro-chan…"

"Oi, bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu, dikira aku ini turunan siapa?" potong Niou, tapi dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

Lololol dia panjang lagi!! XD tapi akhirnya…. Part Niou selesaiiiiiii!! ;;menangis terharu;; OMG, gw ga nyangka nulis ini bakal menyenangkan, (padahal tadinya terpaksa XD) buat penjelasan yg belom ngerti, yupz, kata2 Niou ke Yagyuu soal kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu demi menang taruhan itu juga adalah perhitungan Niou. Karena dia tahu sifat Yagyuu, dia tahu Yagyuu bakal ikut klub tenis kalau dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. ;;dibunuh fans Niou;; gomen, Niou di sini kaya'nya jahat banget yah. Tapi meskipun itu perhitungannya, sebenarnya itu kata hati Niou juga kok, jadi ga bisa dibilang bohong.

……….Gw ngerasa Niou di sini kaya' Zero-nya Code Geass deh… XD

And soal Kou, adeknya Niou, itu cuma karakter buatanku, jadi dia ngga bakal ada klo kamu cari di profile Niou yang manapun...

Yupz, thanks buat yang dah baca. Bener2 makasi da baca sampe sejauh ini. Dan sekali lagi, Review please! Tolong kritik dan sarannya yah!

See u adieu!


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Prince Part One

**THE T****Я****ICKSTER AND THE PRINCE**

Author: Kai  
Rating: G for this chapter  
Genre: General (for this chapter)  
Pairing: Humm, menyingggung SanaYuki, tapi bukan pairing utama.  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama bukan milik saia

Chapter 4 nih. Well, jangan mengerutkan kening dulu, okeh? Ini baru permulaan bagian 2...

**Chapter 4: Meet The Prince **Part One

Sewaktu aku masih kecil, kakekku pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah ditentukan oleh 'takdir'. Aku bertanya, apa itu takdir, namun kakekku tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa. "Kau masih kecil, Genichirou," katanya, "pasti akan sulit untuk mengerti tentang hal itu sekarang. Tapi kakek yakin, saat kau sudah lebih besar, kau akan mengerti maksud kata-kata kakek ini."

Dan aku selalu ingat kata-kata mendiang kakekku itu. Takdir… aku mengerti sekarang, kek. Sekarang aku mengerti, takdir adalah garis hidup untuk seseorang— ah, tidak, garis hidup semua orang yang sudah ditentukan. Semua peristiwa yang terjadi di dunia ini berjalan sesuai dengan takdir yang seharusnya sudah digariskan. Aku mengerti itu. Kehidupan, kematian, kemenangan, kekalahan… semua itu sudah ditentukan oleh garis takdir oleh yang maha kuasa.

Begitu juga dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Dengan berpegang pada kata-kata kakekku itu, aku menjalani hidupku selama lima belas tahun tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun. Tentu saja, aku selalu berusaha sepenuh hatiku dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu, namun saat aku mendapatkan 'kekalahan' atau 'kegagalan', aku tidak pernah menyesal, karena aku tahu itulah garis takdirku. Itulah ketentuan yang sudah digariskan untukku, dan itulah yang terbaik untukku.

Begitu juga saat aku sakit pada hari tes masuk SMA Higurashi sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikuti tes, aku terus-menerus meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu adalah takdirku. Pasti ini yang terbaik untukku. Dengan sugesti tersebut, aku mengikuti tes masuk SMA pilihan kedua-ku, SMA Rikkai, dan aku berhasil lolos tes masuknya tanpa kesulitan. Dan hari-hariku di SMA Rikkai pun dimulai. Ya, aku tidak boleh menyesal sedikit pun, karena ini adalah takdirku. Iya, kan, kek?

Hari pertama di sekolah adalah undian menentukan urutan tempat duduk. Aku mendapat nomor urut enam, dan aku segera menuju tempat duduk dengan nomor urut enam. Namun di situ sudah duduk seorang siswa laki-laki lain. Sama sepertiku, tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak-anak sebayanya, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan matanya sipit, hampir segaris. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ano, maaf, tapi ini tempat dudukku," kataku. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, dan matanya benar-benar segaris sekarang.

"Eh? Tapi aku juga mendapat nomor urut enam, ini tempat dudukku," katanya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Ini buktinya," aku berusaha meyakinkannya sambil memperlihatkan nomor urut yang masih kupegang.

"Aku juga tidak bohong. Ini nomor urutku," balasnya sambil memperlihatkan nomor urutnya. Ia tidak bohong. Di kertasnya tertulis angka '6' besar. Apakah ada kesalahan dalam pengundian?

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tiba-tiba suara yang lembut terdengar dari sampingku. Aku menoleh.

Dalam sekejap, hanya sekejap, aku menahan nafasku saat melihatnya.

Aku tidak pernah… melihat sosok seindah itu dalam hidupku. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi sosoknya menggetarkan sesuatu yang jauh, jauh dalam hatiku. Kulitnya yang putih bersih terlihat seolah transparan, memantulkan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui kaca jendela kelas. Bulu matanya lentik, dan rambutnya yang biru metalik berkilau keunguan. Aku memandang jauh ke dalam matanya dan melihat dalamnya biru laut di tengah samudra… seolah menenggelamkanku dan menghanyutkanku di dalamnya.

Aah, aku ingat sekarang, kenapa ia membuatku begitu terpesona. Sosoknya mirip dengan sosok lukisan tua berjudul 'Ashura' yang terpajang di dinding rumah mendiang kakekku. Aku masih ingat, aku sangat suka memandangi lukisan itu lama-lama, terpesona dengan keindahan dan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh sang 'Ashura'. Dan kini… kini, aku melihat sosok cantik 'Ashura' itu, langsung di depan mataku.

Sang Ashura tersenyum dengan senyuman yang begitu elok, membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu? Kulihat kalian sedang kesulitan, dan kurasa aku tahu penyelesaian masalah kalian," ucapnya, menawarkan bantuan, dan senyum malaikat kembali terukir di bibirnya yang indah. "Aah, eh, apa? Oh, iya benar, ini… sepertinya ada dua nomor 6 di sini…" jawabku dengan sangat gugup, tanganku gemetar dan menyerahkan dua nomor enam yang kupegang padanya, entah kenapa.

"Ah, benar, sudah kuduga," lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, "ini juga pernah terjadi di SMPku dulu. Nomor yang ini punya siapa?" tanyanya, menunjuk nomor di tangan kanannya.

"Itu punyaku," jawab laki-laki bermata sipit. Sang Ashura menoleh padaku, masih tersenyum. "kalau begitu ini punyamu, maaf, tapi sepertinya kau sedikit terkecoh, eh… namamu…?"

"Sa, Sanada. Sanada Genichirou," jawabku makin gugup.

"Sanada, sepertinya kau sedikit terkecoh. Coba perhatikan ini," ia menunjuk satu bagian sudut di kertas undianku, "ada titik kecil di sini kan? Ini tanda untuk menunjukkan kalau ini angka 9, bukan 6."

Aku memperhatikan sudut yang ditunjuknya. Ternyata benar. "Ah, begitu. Maafkan aku," kataku meminta maaf pada si laki-laki sipit, dan ia hanya tersenyum tanda ia tidak keberatan. Aku kembali menoleh pada si Ashura. Ia masih tersenyum padaku. "Nah, Sanada, kalau begitu kau duduk di sebelahku. Kau nomor 9 kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Yukimura Seiichi, nomor undian 10."

Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah ditentukan oleh garis takdir. Aku tahu itu. Dan kini… aku sedikitpun tidak menyesali takdirku yang membawaku ke SMA Rikkai. Aku tahu sekarang, alasan sang takdir membawaku ke sini. Pasti untuk bertemu dengannya, sang Ashura yang begitu menawan dan berparas bagaikan malaikat, Yukimura Seiichi.

Aku tahu ini sebuah kebodohan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, walaupun hanya sekejap. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Aku merasa, ia terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Benarkah orang ini manusia? Auranya yang lembut dan menyejukkan hati, membuatku merasa selalu tenang, namun menyesakkan di saat yang sama. Senyum kecil selalu tersungging di bibirnya, dan matanya fokus ke depan, menatap papan tulis dengan serius.

Ia menoleh padaku, masih tersenyum. "Sanada, ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya. Aku gelagapan. "Ah, ti... tidak ada apa-apa, maaf," dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau orang yang menarik, Sanada."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Istirahat tiba. Yukimura bertanya apakah aku mau ke kantin atau tidak, dan aku menjawab tidak, karena sudah membawa bentou. Ia mengatakan kalau ia juga membawa bentou dan mengajakku makan bersama. Kemudian, laki-laki bermata sipit yang bermasalah dengan nomor tadi menghampiri kami. "Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanyanya. Yukimura menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, dan ia pun bergabung dengan kami.

"Ah, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yanagi Renji, kau boleh memanggilku Renji. Dan kau," ia menoleh pada Yukimura," Yukimura Seiichi dari SMP Midori kan?"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Iya, benar. Tahu dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan terkenal sebagai salah satu kandidat juara Nasional di pertandingan tenis antar SMP tahun lalu. Sayang ya, ada masalah di hari menjelang pertandingan."

"Ah, rupanya benar, aku juga merasa pernah melihatmu. Kamu Yanagi Renji yang itu, ya, Yanagi Renji dari SMP Itou, pemain data tenis. Benar kan?" balas Yukimura sambil terkekeh. Yanagi mengangguk. "Suatu kehormatan kau mengenalku."

Aku hanya celingak-celinguk mendengar obrolan mereka. Tenis? Rupanya, mereka pemain tenis. Aku juga suka bermain tenis, namun karena kecintaanku pada kendo, aku memilih masuk klub kendo daripada tenis waktu di SMPku dulu. "Ah, maaf Sanada, kami jadi tidak menghiraukanmu. Waktu SMP, kamu masuk klub apa, Sanada?" tanya Yukimura padaku. Aku tersentak. Ah, rupanya ia tidak enak padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Eh... waktu SMP, aku masuk klub kendo," jawabku. Yukimura menyahut dengan 'oh' kecil, tetap tersenyum. Yanagi memperhatikanku dengan seksama. "Kamu, Sanada Genichirou... boleh kupanggil Genichirou?" tanya Yanagi. Aku sedikit heran, maksudku, tidak masalah sih bagiku dipanggil dengan nama kecilku, jadi aku mengangguk, walau itu tetap terasa aneh.

"...sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kamu dari SMP Sakurazuka bukan?" aku mengangguk heran. "Kalau dataku tidak salah, dua tahun yang lalu, kamu pernah ikut pertandingan tenis antar daerah, kan? Meskipun SMP Sakurazuka kalah, tapi aku ingat, permainan tenismu yang tidak biasa, dan kamu belum pernah kalah saat itu. Hanya saja... maaf, timmu yang 'tidak seimbang' untukmu. Benar, kan, kamu Sanada yang itu?"

Aku berdecak kagum dengan pengetahuannya. Memang, sewaktu SMP, tim tenis sekolahku sama sekali tidak berkembang dan anggotanya sangat sedikit, lalu karena salah seorang pemainnya cedera, sempai-ku memintaku untuk bermain menggantikannya. Dari kecil, selain kendo, aku juga sangat menekuni tenis, dan karena aku tidak enak pada sempai-ku, aku setuju. Namun karena tim kami memang lemah, kami kalah di babak penyisihan awal. Karena itu, aku kagum pada pengetahuan Yanagi yang begitu detil.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda pembenaran. Ia tersenyum. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang-orang sehebat kalian di kelas yang sama." Yukimura menggeleng. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Yanagi."

Setelah itu, kami menjadi cukup akrab. Yanagi orang yang, menurutku hebat, kalau bukan disebut luar biasa. Ia memiliki ingatan fotografis, yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa melupakan apa yang sudah didengar atau dilihatnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa masuk sekolah khusus, tapi ia memilih masuk SMA biasa karena ingin menikmati masa remajanya, dan, karena tenis. Memang benar, SMA Rikkai terkenal sebagai juara tenis Nasional berturut-turut.

Namun sebesar apapun kekagumanku pada Yanagi, tidak bisa menandingi kekagumanku pada Yukimura. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menarik perhatian seluruh kelas karena kharismanya. Ia terpilh sebagai ketua kelas dengan suara bulat, dan memang bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia ramah, dan bisa mengatasi masalah apapun dengan kepala dingin.

Dan tidak heran kalau Yukimura menjadi idola dengan cepat, tidak hanya di kelas kami, tapi di seluruh angkatan kelas satu. Aku pernah mendengar obrolan sekelompok cewek yang membicarakan Yukimura di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran kosong. "Keren sekali, ya, Yukimura Oujisama (pangeran Yukimura)...," kata salah seorang di antara mereka dengan tatapan menerawang. "Kalau saja aku bisa jadi pacarnya..."

"Hei, jangan mimpi. Dia itu pangeran yang tidak terjangkau cewek biasa kaya' kita, ngga mungkin kita-kita bisa dapetin dia...," sahut cewek yang lain. Aku tertegun. Oujisama? Benar, kenapa tidak? Wajah yang tampan, sifat yang baik dan ramah, kharisma yang luar biasa dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi... semua itu ada pada Yukimura. Itu memang panggilan yang tepat untuknya.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

Tapi di mataku, Yukimura tetap seorang Ashura yang mempesona.

**To Be Continued**

Ashura, huh? Mungkin kalian mengerutkan kening dengan perumpamaan itu. Memang, 'Ashura' bukan perumpamaan baik untuk seseorang, tapi di chapter berikutnya akan lebih dijelaskan kenapa Sanada memandang Yukimura seperti 'Ashura'. Bukan, bukan karena dia melihat sifat licik atau gelap Yukimura... tapi lebih kepada sesuatu yang pribadi. XDD mungkin harusnya judul chapter ini 'meet the Ashura' yah...

Well, itu panjang. lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Heran, kenapa tau-tau di chapter ini ngebahas Sanada-Yukimura-Yanagi? baca aja terus, nanti kamu tahu jawabannya... ;;dikemplang;;

Satu komentar saya soal chapter ini: LEBAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! XDD oke, mungkin kesan pertama Sanada ke Yukimura itu lebay bgt. Tapi maafkan kelebaian saia yah... :P

Dan soal ingatan fotografis Yanagi, tentu saja itu tidak ada dalam manga ataupun anime originalnya. Saya hanya merasa orang seperti Yanagi pasti cocok kalau punya ingatan fotografis XD kalau nggak malah aneh, bisa ingat berbagai hal sedetil itu...

Jya, review, ok? beri aku komentar kalian tentang fic ini... apapun boleh, saran, kritik, pujian, flame, terserah. Tapi saya akan sangat bahagia kalau kalian memberikan con. cret/kritik membangun, itu penghargaan terbesar bagi saya. And last, thanks for reading!


	5. Ch5:When the Trickster meet the Prince

**THE T****Я****ICKSTER AND THE PRINCE**

Author: Kai  
Rating: G for this chapter  
Genre: General (for this chapter)  
Pairing: Humm, menyingggung SanaYuki, tapi bukan pairing utama.  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama bukan milik saia

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: When the Trickster Meet The Prince**

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, pertama kali aku masuk ke ruangan kakekku saat aku berusia lima tahun dan melihat sebuah lukisan kuno di dindingnya. Dalam lukisan itu, tergambar seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang memegang sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa takut. Takut pada senyum lembut si wanita dan takut pada tatapan matanya yang tajam. Namun, aku tidak bisa melupakan lukisan itu. Karena itu, kemudian aku bertanya perihal lukisan tersebut pada kakekku. Kakekku tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun malah balik bertanya padaku,

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang lukisan ini, Genichirou?"

Aku ingat, saat itu aku terdiam, dan dalam campuran rasa takut dan penasaran, aku kembali menatap lekat-lekat pada lukisan. "Seorang wanita...," jawabku ragu, "yang ikut berperang. Ia telah banyak mengalahkan musuhnya dengan pedangnya, namun sepertinya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sepertinya, ia sendiri tidak mau ikut dalam perang tesebut..." jawabku polos.

Aku ingat, kakekku tertawa mendengar jawabanku tersebut. Ia membelai lembut kepalaku. "Mungkin pendapatmu ada benarnya juga," katanya di sela tawanya.

Kakekku bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahuku apapun soal lukisan tersebut, kecuali judulnya, 'Ashura'. Ia bilang, kalau aku benar-benar ingin tahu, aku harus mencari tahu sendiri, apa makna dari 'Ashura' itu.

Tentu saja bagi anak berusia lima tahun, itu bukan hal yang mudah. Aku mencoba membuka banyak buku-buku yang tidak kumengerti cara bacanya, namun nihil. Yang kuingat, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu sang 'Ashura' setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumah kakek. Aku tidak akan bosan-bosan memandang lukisan itu lekat-lekat, terhipnotis oleh kecantikannya yang memikat.

Namun suatu hari, beberapa minggu sebelum kematian kakek, aku menyadari lukisan itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Saat aku bertanya pada kakek, apa yang terjadi pada lukisan tersebut, kakekku tetap tidak menjawab dengan senyum misteriusnya, dan mengatakan aku tidak boleh melihat 'Ashura' lagi, atau aku akan terjerat oleh 'racun' yang ditebarkannya.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengerti sedikitpun apa makna dari kata-kata kakekku tersebut.

Namun sekarang, aku sudah paham maksud almarhum kakek tersebut. 'Ashura' bukanlah seorang wanita. Ia adalah seorang dewi perang yang tangguh.

Tapi, tidak ada sedikitpun maksudku mengatakan Yukimura terlihat seperti seseorang yang cocok dengan image perang. Bagiku, Yukimura seperti 'Ashura' yang kulihat sewaktu masih kecil, tanpa mengetahui siapa dan apa dirinya, terpesona oleh kecantikannya yang memikat.

Aku sudah terjerat oleh 'racun'nya.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Suatu hari, Yukimura bertanya padaku klub apa yang akan kumasuki. Aku hendak menjawab 'klub kendo', tapi bibirku tidak ingin bergerak. Aku terkejut, karena kemudian yang keluar dari bibirku adalah:

"klub tenis."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah menjawab seperti itu. Ya, aku tahu, Yukimura pasti akan masuk ke klub tenis, begitu juga dengan Yanagi. Tapi, kenapa aku malah menjawab seperti itu?

Saat mendengar jawabanku, Yukimura tersenyum dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu gembira, dan berkata, "Wah, sama denganku! Syukurlah! Kudengar Yanagi juga akan masuk klub tenis, itu artinya kita bertiga juga akan bersama-sama di klub, ya, Sanada."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah mengatakan aku akan masuk ke klub tenis, dibandingkan klub kendo yang sangat kusukai. Tapi saat melihat senyum Yukimura, kebimbanganku hilang. Ini pasti takdirku. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama. Melihat senyumnya lebih lama. Aku pun menjawab senyumnya dengan perasaan gugup, dan menjawab, "ya, benar."

Akhirnya, aku, Yukimura dan Yanagi mendaftar ke klub tenis bersama-sama. Yukimura terlihat sedikit lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali aku, dan mungkin Yanagi soal hal itu, tapi aku bisa melihat sedikit perbedaan dalam sikapnya.

"Nee, hari ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian," kata Yukimura padaku dan Yanagi sepulang sekolah. "Eh? Dalam rangka apa?" tanyaku heran, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yukimura yang tiba-tiba.

"Untuk merayakan masuknya kita bertiga ke klub tenis! Dengan begitu, kita bertiga bisa bersama-sama terus, bukan?" jawabnya simple, senyum ramah yang biasanya terbesit di bibirnya. Yanagi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan aku pun membalas senyumnya. Benar kan? Rupanya, pilihanku dalam memilih klub tenis tidak salah...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Yooo, Yukimura Seiichi, kan?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver tiba-tiba menghampiri kami keesokan harinya dengan senyum arogan di bibirnya, saat kami sedang menuju klub tenis untuk memulai latihan. Di belakangnya, anak laki-laki berambut coklat keunguan mengikutinya, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti, hanya mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh temannya.

"Iya, benar, ada perlu apa ya?" Yukimura menjawabnya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Anak laki-laki berambut silver itu mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap tajam pada Yukimura. "Mou, jadi kamu tidak ingat padaku, ya, Yukimura Seiichi?" renggutnya. Di sampingku, Yanagi tertawa kecil. "Diam kau di situ, Yanagi," gerutu anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau kenal orang ini, Yanagi?" tanya Yukimura lembut pada Yanagi. Namun sebelum Yanagi menjawab, anak laki-laki itu menyela. "Namaku Niou Masaharu, dari kelas 1-3. Mulai dari hari ini, kau harus ingat itu baik-baik," jawab anak itu dengan seringai di bibirnya. Yukimura tetap tersenyum ramah, dan bertanya, "kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?"

"Pfft!" Yanagi tertawa tertahan, dan anak laki-laki bernama Niou barusan menatapnya lagi. "Yaah, mungkin aku tidak seterkenal kamu," ujarnya kering, masih menatap Yukimura dengan tajam, "Tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa aku adalah laki-laki yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Kau---" aku sedikit emosi, dan hampir membalas kata-katanya, hingga kemudian Yukimura menahanku dengan merentangkan satu tangan ke arahku. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya, dan membalas dengan ramah, "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu saat iti, Niou," gumamnya tenang.

"Ayo pergi, Sanada, Yanagi," Yukimura memberi kami isyarat untuk menuju ruang ganti. Aku melempar pandang sekilas pada sosok pemuda berambut perak bernama Niou itu--- yang terlihat masih belum puas, namun aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yukimura.

Saat itu, aku sedikitpun tidak merasakan firasat apapun. Rupanya, feelingku memang tidak kuat.

**TBC**

Hahaha. ;;liat tanggal terakhir post;; Maan, uda 5 bulan OTL maaaap nunggu lama (anda hasilnya ga memuaskan! ;A;) aku benar-benar uda ilang feeling lanjutin fanfic ini. Aku terlalu asyik main RP di RPF (Shiroi Gakuin) dan semua projectku yang lain terbengkalai! (Fanfic ini kutulis waktu lagi stuck sama RP btw ;;geplaked;;)

Like usual, R&R. Walaupun aku ngga harap banyak dari chapter ini, hahaha.

Doain saya bakal rajin ya ;A;

Love you all, my readeeeeers! TTwTT


End file.
